Pride and Prejudice
by Cup of Earl Grey
Summary: A story with a plot loosely based on Pride and Prejudice. The Characters are from Inuyasha. The focus/eventual pairing will be Sess/Kag. A Work-In-Progress.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, I've started to re-write Pride and Prejudice, and this time it has an actual aim! Yay! Anyways, There'll be a lot of changes (hopefully everyone agrees these changes are an improvement from the original.. which I think is almost complete crap.. almost.) Currently there are a planned 19 chapters, but seeing that this is only chapter one, this is an estimate. An outline is a guideline, and nothing is written in stone (obviously; I am typing this on Microsoft Word 2007… backspace is definitely my friend).

Well, Enjoy the story. I'll update when I can. I found out a college student can be rather busy during the semester, so I won't make any promises I am unsure I'll be able to keep.

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Pride and Prejudice_ (where I draw a majority of my plot), nor the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter One

The horse-drawn carriage gently swayed from side to side, every once in a while jolting the two passengers within as it went over a rut in the dirt road. Soon the sound of hooves on cobblestone echoed through the air, and the carriage was pulling up in front of a large estate.

The curtain of the window was pulled aside, and a woman's smiling faced peered out at the brightly lit estate. "Isn't it a gorgeous estate Sango!"

"Yes, though this is only one of Sesshomaru Darcy's lesser estates." Sango replied, glancing out of the window. "I'm sure his main estate, I believe it's called Pemberley, is exponentially grander."

Kagome continued to watch out the window for a few minutes before letting the curtain drop back into place. "I wonder what it will be like, mind you I have my thoughts about these kind of events already, but I do hope they are wrong."

"Most stereotypes are correct, especially for a Ball hosted by Lord Sesshomaru. We are lucky to have a connection with Mrs. Lucas, or we would never have secured an invitation." Sango replied, the carriage coming to a halt.

The carriage door swung open, and the driver offered a hand for assistance out of the carriage to both Sango and Kagome.

"Here goes nothing." Kagome said as the two walked up the stone steps and entered through the large doors, which were currently open. Scanning the crowd, Sango spotted Ayumi Lucas and her mother, and hooking her arm through Kagome's, walked over to them.

"Good Evening Mrs. Lucas, a fine night for dancing, is it not?" Sango asked.

Mrs. Lucas nodded, "One could not have hoped for a more fine night. Lord Sesshomaru has planned such a fine gathering, has he not? And the weather could not be more perfect."

"Oh, I quite agree. He really has outdone himself." Sango told her.

"Isn't there supposed to be a bit more dancing?" Kagome asked, glancing around at all of the mingling groups.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be starting the dancing…" Mrs. Lucas said.

"Oh. Well, where is he?"

Sango laughed, "I believe the term is 'fashionably late.'"

Just then, music could be heard from the next room, and Mrs. Lucas walked with the rest of the crowd towards the sound, dragging Ayumi with her.

"We didn't even get to say hello or talk to Ayumi." Kagome grumbled, walking with Sango into the next room.

Sango looked into the room and said, "There'll be time for that later, when Mrs. Lucas isn't trying to find a gentleman for Ayumi to dance with. And there is Sesshomaru Darcy dancing in the middle, I'm not sure who the girl is though…"

Kagome stood on her toes and looked over the throngs of people, and saw him. He was definitely a hard man, no, demon, to miss. He had two magenta stripes slashed across each cheek, as well as a dark blue crescent moon adorning his forehead. Long, white hair was neatly braided, with his hair pulled back his pointy ears were also easily noticed. He wore a black suit, which made him seem pale… almost sickly looking. Golden eyes stared down into the face of his dance partner, and Kagome thought to herself that she had never seen anyone look so detached while dancing.

"Is he in good health? He looks… pale, sickly pale almost. And I've never seen anyone look so bored while doing a supposedly fun activity." Kagome said as she dropped back onto her feet and the crowd shifted, blocking their view of Sesshomaru.

"I believe the paleness can be attributed to his demon heritage, and I'm sure there is a reason for his… demeanor." Sango replied. "The night is young, let's go dance!"

"No way, I don't want to dance with someone I don't know." Kagome immediately replied, backing up a few steps.

Sango looked at Kagome, "You do understand the whole point of these functions is to dance and get to know other people, correct?"

"I understand the concept perfectly clear, Sango. I guess I'm not comfortable with actually following through though…" She trailed off. "Look, I'll just go sit down and have a drink or something… Don't worry about me, go have fun."

Wondering if it was a good idea to leave Kagome to her own devices, Sango sighed and conceded, "All right, just stay of out of trouble. And if someone does happen to ask you for a dance, please accept. It will not hurt, and you may find you enjoy it."

Kagome nodded and walked towards the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and observing the room. There were a mix of humans and demons, and the occasional mix of the two. The ball, overall, looked exotic with the many different kinds of people. _Though they are all basically the same; rich with many connections. _Sighing in boredom, Kagome listened in to the nearby conversations, wondering if these pompous and arrogant people actually discussed relevant topics or merely repeated the latest gossip.

"Lord Sesshomaru is very wealthy, and definitely a fine catch for any young woman."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome moved onto the next conversation.

"Did you know that Miroku is not only Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted advisor, but has his own, smaller fortune and a large house?"

"No kidding! So, great connections, wealth, and property, sounds like a well-rounded sort of man."

Shaking her head, Kagome noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was talking with another man nearby. The man had dark brown hair pulled into a small pony tail and dark brown eyes, as they talked the man smiled quite a lot, completely opposite of the stoic Lord Sesshomaru. He was dressed similar to Sesshomaru, except he had ruffles on his white shirt.

"Go ask someone to dance Sesshomaru! You're not young forever." The other man said, laughing as he patted Lord Sesshomaru on the back.

Growling lowly, Sesshomaru hit the other man's hand away, "Three reasons… First, do not touch me. Second, shouldn't you be taking your own advice?" Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome, looking her straight in the eye and smirking slightly before he said his third reason. "Third, there are no acceptable females here tonight."

Staring open-mouthed at Sesshomaru, Kagome knew not only did Sesshomaru know she had been eavesdropping on their conversation, but he had directed his last comment at her. Turning on heel, she walked across the room and found Sango, opening her mouth to tell her about what just happened. "Sango, you will never believe—"

"What just happened to me! I can't believe it either! I was dancing with a young man, he had a nice smile and seemed to be a perfect gentleman, but at the end of the dance his hand dropped below the waist! I was so embarrassed, but don't worry. I reacted quick enough, and I'm sure he is now proudly sporting a handprint-shaped bruise on his face."

Kagome blinked, "Your story definitely beats mine. I was only going to inform you of how utterly rude Sesshomaru is."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well, I suppose I was eavesdropping, but either way, what he said was uncalled for!" Kagome fumed, "He looked directly at me and said all of the 'females' her were beneath him, and he would under no circumstance dance with a single one."

"Are you sure he just wasn't looking around the room and you think he directed the comment at you?" Sango asked.

Kagome scoffed, "Of course not, he turned from the man with the small pony tail to look directly _into my eyes_ and say that."

"He was talking with such a man? I think that was the perverted dance partner I had! The one that dropped his hands lower than they ought to be." Sango said.

A small cough sounded from behind Kagome, but neither paid any mind until a second cough, as well as a small "_Ahem!_" was heard. Turning around, Kagome looked at the short man in front of her, "Um, can I help you sir?"

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your radiating beauty from across the room, and I sincerely request your hand in the upcoming Waltz." The man grabbed Kagome's hand, confident in her agreement, and continued, "I most assuredly hope a true beauty such as yourself shall join such a humble and insignificant man when compared to one such as yourself. I will most definitely be aggrieved if one such as yourself denies me the chance of one dance."

Blinking, Kagome eloquently replied with a, "Huh?"

The man tugged her hand, leading her towards the dance floor. Where they were going and who she was with finally made a connection, and she looked around for Sango for help. Spotting Sango, she gave Sango a '_Help Me!_' look, but Sango just waved her on while laughing.

The Waltz began, and they started dancing. "Thanks for the lovely… dance, Mr.--?"

"Ah, please, address me as nothing more than Hojo."

"Sir, I do not believe I know you well enough to address you with such familiarity." Kagome protested.

"Oh, I suppose so, but you may call me Hojo if you wish it my fair lady. I'm Hojo Collins." He told her, awkwardly staring at her face. "This is your first dance of the night, is it not?"

"I'm Kagome Bennet, and yes, first and most definitely last dance of the night."

Gasping in mock-horror, Hojo exclaimed, "But Kagome! Your dancing skills are exquisite and your temperament is most suitable for any dancing partner. A woman such as yourself simply must dance, and dance all night for that is what is every woman of a character such as yourself must do!"

"I doubt you know my character very well at all, Mr. Collins, and I would ask you not to make assumptions about my person." Kagome replied, wondering how much longer she would need to suffer through this dance with Mr. Collins, the babbling, pompous idiot. The music slowed and the dance drew to a close, "Thank you for a lovely dance, Mr. Collins, but I must go find my sister, Sango Bennet."

"Ah, the pleasure of such a lovely dance belongs all to me, Kagome! You are the sole reason for such an enjoyable experience such as this! I do hope in the future we shall dance many more times with each other, that I do!" Hojo said, and then bowed before sauntering off to find a new dance partner.

Kagome nodded absent-mindedly, walking through the thinning crowd to find Sango. Spotting her among a group of other women, Kagome waited until they departed before approaching Sango. "I can't believe you just let him dance with me! It was absolutely horrible!"

Laughing, Sango said, "You needed to at least dance once this night, and I think that was going to be your only opportunity to do so. Plus, I'm sure you're exaggerating and he wasn't that bad."

"There are no words to do him justice."

Laughing, Sango led Kagome away from the dancing while saying, "Tonight has been rather fun, but we must be heading back home now."

"The most exciting part of the whole night!"

"I do recall someone anxiously awaiting the carriage to pull in front of the estate… who was that again?" Sango asked, while Kagome turned away and crossed her arms.

"I am still upset over having to dance with Mr. Hojo Collins." Kagome said, wrinkling her nose to express her extreme distaste.

"Kagome, I'm sure he wasn't _that bad_."

"You're right Sango; he was absolutely, positively the worst." Kagome told her. "If you ever force me into dancing again, I'm requiring you to find a man that won't lower my intelligence quite so much. I know it is hard to find a man that'll measure up to my standards, but so long as you find someone agreeable to my tastes I will accept the dance."

"Kagome, you know as well as such a task is impossible! You have such high standards, no man will ever be agreeable for you."

"I'm sure there is at least one man in this country I will be able to find agreeable."

Sighing, Sango flicked Kagome on the forehead and told her, "Kagome, have you ever thought that maybe the reason you haven't met such a man is not because you have yet to meet him, but because your prejudices are clouding your eyes from finding your one true love?"

"I'm not prejudice." Kagome said, "If you could buy a perfect apple for the same price as a slightly bruised apple, which one would you choose?"

Laughing, "Every apple will have its bumps and bruises though."

"Not the point, I just used it as an example." Kagome waved it off as she climbed into their carriage, "Either way, when I meet my dream man I'll tell you right away."

Sango shook her head as she followed after Kagome, _May you someday let go of all prejudices and expectations so you will be able to truly find happiness._

The carriage door closed.

Author's End Note: Well, there it is. The end of my first chapter from my second attempt of writing a fan fiction (and hopefully finishing it this time). Quick Question for those that actually read Author's Notes: Do you prefer these notes to be at the beginning or the end of a chapter? I'm going to start trying to make _one_ note only in an update, and would like some feedback on which would be preferred. I, personally, like them to be at the end of a chapter.

Thanks for reading and feedback (a review) is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The morning sunlight filtered in through a small, dusty window and into the attic-turned-room. The two occupants began to awaken; a shift of blankets, accompanied by the groan of springs here, a soft sigh there, and finally two heads emerging from underneath the blankets as the occupants figured out there would be no more sleep forthcoming.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango said while yawning, sitting up in her bed and stretching.

"Nnn."

"Come on, get up. I'm sure breakfast will be starting soon." Sango climbed out of bed and neatly made the bed, making sure to tuck the blankets into the sides and artistically arrange the pillows at the head.

After rubbing sleep from her eyes, Kagome yawned and sat up in her bed. Unlike Sango, she reached for the brush on the bedside table and began brushing out her hair, scowling whenever the brush snagged on a tangle. After her hair was both smooth and tangle-free, she got out of bed and adjusted the blankets for a more 'presentable' look.

"Are you going to breakfast in your PJ's Kagome?" Sango asked as she slipped on an older, slightly worn-out dress.

Kagome yawned, plopping back down onto her bed, "And maybe I'm going to just lay here and sleep-in a bit longer, hm? Skip breakfast."

Laughing, Sango threw one of Kagome's dresses at her, "Get up, the food can't be properly appreciated if those meant to be eating it are not in attendance. I'm sure the cook will be rather upset."

Sighing, Kagome slipped on her own dress and quickly tied her hair back in a pony tail with a matching blue ribbon. "How I do love this color, don't you Sango?"

"It does look rather fetching on you," Sango replied, opening the door and walking down a narrow staircase.

Glancing at herself in the small mirror on the wall, Kagome quickly exited the room to follow behind Sango. "I do hope we are the last ones, would be rather upsetting if we could have slept a bit longer."

"Either way, breakfast smells amazing. I would not want to be missing this, seems like the cook has out done herself yet again."

About halfway down the hallway, Sango turned into a room and took a seat at the table. Kagome sat down next to Sango, across from a rather empty chair. At the presumed 'head' of the table sat an older gentleman, who was sitting up straight, had his arms crossed over his chest, and was staring down at his empty plate.

"Father, where are mother, Kikyo, and Kaede?" Kagome asked as she unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap.

Glancing up from his plate, the man shrugged, and muttered, "Dunno."

From the hallway giggles were heard, Kagome smiled, "Speak of the devil, as they say."

Two girls promptly entered the room, arms clasped and faces rosy with their obvious mirth. Behind them, an older woman followed, and though one would expect with her ears the entertainment she received from her obvious daughters would be more subtle, this was not so. If not for the lines of age adorning her face, one would have thought her to be the same age as the two younger girls in front of her.

Striding around the room, still arm in arm, the two girls finally separated and sat down in their respective seats. "Good morning Father, Sango, Kagome."

Smiling, Sango and Kagome responded with the same greeting and their father uncrossed an arm and waved his hand a bit.

The older woman sat down in the chair opposite of her husbands, and after the three new comers were settled, a servant entered from a small side door with a few dishes containing food. And breakfast was, more or less, promptly started.

After a few minutes of silverware quietly clinking against the plates, Mrs. Bennet cleared her throat and asked, "So girls, how was the ball last night?"

"Oh do tell! Did you dance all night!?" Kikyo asked, "Did you meet many handsome men?"

Sango glanced at Kagome before saying, "Well, I danced until we left. I danced with one of the men there twice."

"Oh Sango! I am so happy for you!" Mrs. Bennet said, clapping her hands together. Breakfast for the women of the Bennet household had been forgotten. Mr. Bennet continued to quietly eat his breakfast, every once in a while glancing up at the girls as they spoke, and offering a frown whenever his wife even opened her mouth.

Blushing, Sango added, "He was a pervert! While we were dancing, he actually had the gall to lower his hands to an inappropriate level."

"Was he good looking?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, and was he rich!?" Kikyo smiled, clasping her hands, "If so, it is of course forgivable for his hands dropping! It is a sign that he likes you, and you should not pass up such a grand opportunity."

Mrs. Bennet simply beamed, "I could not have said it better myself, Kikyo, my darling daughter."

"Oh mother! If I am your darling, please let me go to the next ball!"

Kaede leaned forward in her seat, "I want to go if Kikyo goes!"

"There, there my lovely daughters, you will get your chance after Sango and Kagome are both married."

Slamming a hand down on the table, Kikyo said, "Mother! I could be married before anyone blinked if I was given the chance! Please let me go next time!"

Biting her lip, she glanced across the table at her husband, who was watching the conversation now over an empty plate. Comprehension dawning that his wife was asking for something, he said what naturally would have been his answer whether he had heard the whole question or not, "No."

"But Father! I am quickly becoming an old maid, and I need to be out there!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "If you are becoming an old maid, I would hate to know what I am, not to mention Sango."

"You two are different, neither of you have ever understood the need for a woman to be married." Kikyo snapped.

Raising an eyebrow, "I have always understood that marriage was between two who loved each other."

"Too right you are, Kagome." Mr. Bennet said from down the table, "Well, if you ladies do excuse me, I will be withdrawing to my Study for the afternoon to… take care of some pressing affairs. I hope you will all get around to actually eating in between your gossip."

Mrs. Bennet quickly told her husband, "Dear, before you leave we have one more matter to discuss. A matter relating directly to you."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Mr. Bennet sat down once again, seemingly patient in waiting for what was to come.

The silence was interrupted with Mrs. Bennet clearing her throat, "Well, you see, I have heard some rumors. A bachelor, who is not only rich but also has great connections! Anyways, this man will be staying in the old manor at Netherfield Park, fairly close to us. Dear, you must go and make introductions, invite him to dinner! This is a golden opportunity for one of our daughters to marry."

"And what is this young man's name?" Mr. Bennet asked, feigning interest.

"Oh, I do believe the rumors said his name was Miroku Bingley!"

Sango gasped, "That was the pervert I danced with last night!"

"Then it is settled." Mr. Bennet said, standing, "I will not be partaking in any preposterous endeavors, especially when they concern my precious daughters and a pervert."

Frowning, Kagome looked at her father, he had never so adamantly refused to do what her mother said, but then she saw it. The small twinkle was in his eye signaling that her father was doing nothing more than teasing her mother. Deciding to play along, Kagome nodded, "We have no reason to associate ourselves with such scum."

"B-But! He's rich!" Kikyo protested.

Kaede spoke up as well, "And has great connections!"

"A most perfect husband if only we can have the chance to have him fall in love with our dear Sango." Mrs. Bennet said.

Face scarlet, Sango muttered to Kagome, "I see it is of no consequence if I do not love him, as long as _he_ loves _me._"

"While this conversation has been most enlightening, I shall now go to my study without further interruptions. Good day ladies."

And with that, Mr. Bennet swept out of the room and disappeared into the hallway. A few seconds passed and the soft click of a door shutting was heard at the table.

Mrs. Bennet sighed dramatically, "Your father has never understood these things, forgive him for that girls."

Kikyo smiled, "We have you Mama, you more than make up for father's faults."

"I do try," Mrs. Bennet said with a disdainful sniff. Pushing out from the table and stretching widely, she continued, "Come girls, let us retire to our sitting room."

Glancing at Sango, Kagome said, "We aren't going to join you in the Sitting room today Mother, we might go talk to Ayumi."

"Oh! You shouldn't associate with her!" Kikyo said, while standing beside Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet nodded, "Her social status is… lacking to say the least. An old spinster if I ever saw one, she really doesn't have any hopes to make a good marriage anymore with her old age."

"She's not a Spinster yet, and I'm sure she'll find her true love someday!" Kagome said in defense of her friend.

"Yes, and look what waiting for a true love has done for her! Nothing. Besides her becoming a burden on her family for many years to come because of romantic nonsense." Mrs. Bennet said, striding out of the room with Kikyo and Kaede close behind, both adding their own opinions on Ayumi's current status and how they would never allow themselves to be a burden on their family.

Sango sighed, pushing her chair into the table, "Let's be off to visit with Ayumi, we don't want to dally all day long."

Kagome nodded in agreement, and the two sisters left through the front door. The weather was beautiful on this fine day, and the two decided they'd take tea on Ayumi's veranda to further enjoy the outdoors after their short walk.

Author's End Note: The motivation I originally had to write a fanfiction… fizzled out and died a horrible death. I'll keep trying to write this though because, as I said, I do have a completed _outline_ of this story. All I have to do is write it. Another reason this motivation has died is my newfound interest in the world of Harry Potter fanfiction, and the flame for reading those stories is still burning quite brightly. I should also mention that I'm also terribly busy with school and extracurricular activities… so taking time to write, or even read, anything not related to academics doesn't happen too often. If mistakes have been spotted, please alert me as I only read through this a few times and a person is prone to not noticing their own mistakes.

Thanks for reading and feedback (a review) is always appreciated.


End file.
